harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)
Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (Oorspronkelijke titel: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) ''is de zesde Harry-Potterfilm, gebaseerd op het gelijknamige boek van de Britse schrijfster J.K. Rowling. De regisseur is David Yates, die ook al de vijfde film regisseerde. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint en Emma Watson, die respectievelijk Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel in de eerste vijf films hebben geportretteerd, spelen die rollen ook in deze alsmede de volgende twee (zevende en achtste) films. De film werd opgenomen van 24 september 2007 tot 17 mei 2008. De wereldpremière was aanvankelijk gepland op 17 november"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince - World Premiere & 2008 Royal Film Performance", TCHP. Geraadpleegd op 04-08-2008. maar half augustus 2008 heeft Warner Brothers besloten de wereldpremière te verplaatsen naar 17 juli 2009. De film gaat in België en Nederland op 15 juli in première . Warner Brothers hoopt in de zomervakantie meer bezoekers te trekken naar de bioscopen. Ook zou de schrijversstaking van eind 2008 aan deze beslissing ten grondslag liggen."Marketwatch - Persbericht Warner Brothers" De verplaatsing heeft geen gevolgen voor de productie van de laatste verfilming van deze boekenreeks, Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, die in twee delen wordt verfilmd. De film werd door Kijkwijzer beoordeeld als een film die geschikt is voor kinderen vanaf 9 jaar en ouder. Warner Bros heeft echter in overleg met Kijkwijzer vastgesteld dat vanwege de angstaanjagende beelden, effecten en geweldsacties de film werd beoordeeld als "geschikt voor 12 jaar en ouder". Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins heeft in Nederland een bioscooprecord gebroken. De film haalde het hoogste aantal bezoekers bij de openingsdag, ruim 113.000[http://www.nu.nl/filmnieuws/2043233/nieuwste-harry-potter-breekt-bioscooprecords.html Nieuwste Harry Potter breekt bioscooprecords op nu.nl], en het hoogste aantal bezoekers op een dag ooit. De film heeft ruim $104 miljoen opgebracht tijdens de wereldwijde première. Verhaal Begin In het begin zie je een stuk waarin Harry gefotografeerd wordt door journalisten. Harry staat daar samen met thumb|270px|Begin Harry Potter en de Halfbloed PrinsAlbus Perkamentus vlak na het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie. Hildebrand Slakhoorn Harry brengt zijn zomervakantie door bij de Duffelingen. Hij ontvlucht het huis regelmatig en reist dan met de metro door Londen. Wanneer hij op het punt staat een serveerster (gespeeld door Elarica Gallagher) van een koffiehuis te versieren ziet hij Professor Perkamentus. Die blijkt te zijn gekomen om Harry op te halen en mee te nemen voor een klusje: Hildebrand Slakhoorn, een gepensioneerd leraar, over te halen weer terug te keren naar Zweinstein, waar na het vertrek van Dorothea Omber weer een vacature is. Slakhoorn blijkt een "verzamelaar" te zijn, van bekende en veelbelovende tovenaars. Hij verzamelt zoveel mogelijk van deze mensen om zich heen en ontleent er zijn status aan. Perkamentus hoopt dat Slakhoorn zó graag Harry, "de uitverkorene" zoals hij nu genoemd wordt, wil lesgeven, dat hij besluit terug te komen op Zweinstein. Slakhoorn is namelijk van cruciaal belang in Perkamentus' plan om Voldemort, waarvan de hele toverwereld nu weet dat hij teruggekeerd is, ten val te brengen. Perkamentus' plan lukt en Slakhoorn keert terug. thumb|Dooddoeners bij Olivanders Perkamentus levert Harry af bij Het Nest, het huis van de Wemels, waar Harry de rest van zijn zomervakantie doorbrengt. Tegelijkertijd brengen Narcissa Malfidus en Bellatrix van Detta een bezoek aan Sneep. Narcissa vertelt Sneep dat haar zoon, Draco, een opdracht van Voldemort heeft gekregen. Sneep weet van deze opdracht. Narcissa vraagt hem om Draco te helpen, mocht het hem niet lukken de opdracht te volbrengen. Sneep gaat akkoord en legt samen met Narcissa een Onbreekbare Eed af. Wanneer Harry, Ron en Hermelien aan de Wegisweg hun schoolinkopen doen zien ze Draco Malfidus lopen. Ze thumb|severus sneep in Weverseindvinden dat hij geheimzinnig doet en volgen hem. Hij brengt een bezoek aan Odius & Oorlof, een duister winkeltje aan de Verdonkeremaansteeg. Wat hij daar doet wordt hen niet duidelijk, hij lijkt geïnteresseerd in een grote zwarte kast maar de reden hierachter ontgaat hen. Harry schrijft er een brief over aan Arthur Wemel, Rons vader. Naar Zweinstein In de trein naar Zweinstein doet Harry zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel om om Malfidus af te kunnen luisteren. Malfidus heeft hem echter door, Verlamt hem met een toverspreuk en breekt zijn neus. Harry wordt uit de trein, die al bijna weer vertrekt naar Londen, gered door Loena Leeflang, die de Verlamspreuk verbreekt en Harry's neus repareert. Op school aangekomen blijkt dat Slakhoorn is aangenomen als nieuwe leraar Toverdranken. Dat betekent dat Sneep eindelijk zijn zin krijgt, en het schoolvak Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gaat doceren. Harry en Ron, die bij hun examens het voorgaande schooljaar geen "Uitmuntend" hadden gescoord voor Toverdranken en dus dachten het vak te moeten laten vallen, mogen toch met het vak doorgaan omdat Slakhoorn ook studenten die "Boven verwachting" hadden gescoord in zijn klas toelaat. Harry en Ron hebben echter geen boek aangeschaft en mogen er één lenen uit de kast in het lokaal. Harry krijgt een oud en rafelig exemplaar, dat helemaal volgeschreven blijkt te zijn met extra aantekeningen, toverspreuken, correcties en nog veel meer. Het boek is eigendom geweest van de Halfbloed Prins, maar wie dat is weten ze niet. Tijdens de eerste les, waarin de leerlingen de Drank van de Levende Dood moeten brouwen, blijkt dat het opvolgen van die aantekeningen in het boek een verstandige zet is: Harry brouwt verreweg de beste drank en wint er een klein flesje "vloeibaar geluk" mee: Felix Fortunatis. Herinneringen Harry wordt uitgenodigd bij Perkamentus langs te komen. Die heeft het plan opgevat om Harry alles te vertellen wat hij weet over de jeugd van Heer Voldemort, oftewel Voldemort. Hij laat Harry zijn eigen herinneringen zien aan de jonge Marten die door Perkamentus wordt opgezocht in het weeshuis waar hij opgroeide, en van Perkamentus hoort dat hij een tovenaar is. Vilijn is niet verbaasd en vertelt Perkamentus dat hij zelfs met slangen kan praten. Later laat Perkamentus Harry nog een herinnering zien van Hildebrand Slakhoorn, die Marten Vilijn iets uitlegt over duistere magie. Deze herinnering is echter gemanipuleerd - voor Slakhoorn bezwarende details zijn verwijderd maar op zo'n klungelige manier dat duidelijk is dat de "echte" herinnering over wat Slakhoorn precies vertelde nog wel aanwezig moet zijn. Perkamentus geeft Harry de opdracht deze herinnering van Slakhoorn te krijgen door met Slakhoorn op goede voet te geraken. Ron krijgt een vriendinnetje, Belinda Broom. Zij is stapel op hem en hij vindt al die aandacht wel leuk, maar tussen de regels door lijkt het erop dat hij toch meer in Hermelien is geïnteresseerd dan in Belinda. Hermelien, die toegeeft verliefd te zijn op Ron, is bijzonder ontdaan door Rons verkering met Belinda. Tijdens een bezoek aan Zweinsveld zien ze dat Katja Bell wordt vervloekt door een mysterieuze ketting die ze in een kroeg toegestopt heeft gekregen met de opdracht deze aan Perkamentus te geven. Katja is zodanig vervloekt dat ze wekenlang in het ziekenhuis ligt. Wie haar de ketting heeft gegeven blijft onduidelijk, maar Harry denkt dat het Malfidus was en meldt dat ook aan Sneep en Professor Anderling. Kerstfeest Harry en Ron brengen de kerstvakantie door in Het Nest. Tijdens die vakantie lijkt er wat op te bloeien tussen Ginny, Rons jongere zusje, en Harry. Ginny heeft echter verkering met Daan Tomas. Toch zoenen ze twee keer bijna. Harry praat met meneer Wemel, die inmiddels weet wat Malfidus met die kast wilde in de winkel van Odius & Oorlof. Het blijkt om een Verdwijnkast te gaan, die tijdens de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog erg in trek waren - je kon ontsnappen wanneer de Dooddoeners op je stoep stonden. Ze zijn erg onbetrouwbaar want je weet nooit waar je uitkomt, dus Wemel maakt zich niet zo druk om Malfidus en de Verdwijnkast. Op een avond wordt Het Nest aangevallen door Voldemorts Dooddoeners. Harry gaat achter Bellatrix van Detta en Fenrir Vaalhaar aan, wanneer Bellatrix Harry meerdere keren met Sirius' dood confronteert. Ginny rent Harry achterna om hem te helpen. Later krijgen Harry en Ginny nog hulp van meneer Wemel, Nymphadora Tops en Remus Lupos, die er die avond waren. Maar dan verdwijnen de dooddoeners. Tijdens hun vlucht steken zij het Nest in brand. De familie weet zichzelf in veiligheid te brengen maar het huis gaat in vlammen op. Aragog Harry heeft al verschillende pogingen gewaagd om Slakhoorn te overreden hem te vertellen wat hij aan Marten Vilijn heeft verteld. Slakhoorn heeft door dat hij dit in opdracht van Perkamentus doet en probeert Harry te ontlopen. Op een dag krijgt Ron per ongeluk een erg sterke liefdesdrank binnen, en gaat Harry met hem naar Slakhoorn voor een tegengif. Als Ron weer met beide benen op de grond staat drinken ze gedrieën op de goede afloop. Ron neemt als eerste een slok en stort meteen op de grond - de op eikenhout gerijpte mede bleek te zijn vergiftigd. Slakhoorn is verstijfd van schrik, maar Harry heeft de tegenwoordigheid van geest om Ron een bezoar toe te dienen en redt Rons leven. Belinda en Ron verbreken hun verkering, als Belinda hoort dat Ron in de ziekenzaal 'Hermelien' mompelt in zijn slaap/coma en Hermelien is weer opgelucht. Harry en Ginny geven toe aan hun verliefdheid en zoenen elkaar in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Harry besluit het gewonnen toverdrankje, Felix Fortunatis, te gebruiken om Slakhoorn de herinnering afhandig te maken. Hij neemt de toverdrank en gaat naar Hagrid, omdat hij het gevoel heeft dat dat verstandig is. Onderweg komt hij Slakhoorn tegen die niet wil dat hij 's avonds alleen over het terrein loopt en dus met hem meeloopt naar Hagrid. Daar aangekomen blijkt Aragog, de enorme acromantula en een huisdier van Hagrid, te zijn overleden. Slakhoorn tapt nog wat van zijn gif af en spreekt wat mooie woorden voor Aragog. Naderhand worden Slakhoorn en Hagrid samen dronken. Als Hagrid in slaap valt gaat Harry op Slakhoorn inpraten. Slakhoorn was namelijk dol op Harry's moeder, Lily. Zij was een van zijn favoriete leerlingen. Ze had hem ooit als cadeautje een bloemblaadje gegeven dat in een vis veranderde en op de dag dat ze stierf, stierf de vis ook. Door te zinspelen op haar dood, de reden ervan (ze gaf haar leven voor Harry) en het feit dat het Harry's taak is Voldemort te verslaan, weet Harry eindelijk Slakhoorn zover te krijgen dat hij zijn herinnering afstaat. Gruzielementen Harry rent meteen naar Perkamentus en samen bekijken ze de herinnering. Vilijn blijkt Slakhoorn te hebben gevraagd naar Gruzielementen. Slakhoorn is geschokt maar legt Vilijn toch uit wat een Gruzielement is en doet. Vilijn vraagt Slakhoorn of je ziel in zevenen splitsen niet beter is dan in tweeën, en Slakhoorn breekt het gesprek geschokt af. Vilijn liegt tegen Slakhoorn en zegt dat het natuurlijk allemaal volslagen hypothetisch was. Perkamentus is geschokt door de informatie. Hij legt Harry uit dat hij vreest dat Voldemort inderdaad zijn ziel in zevenen heeft gesplitst, en dat er al twee delen zijn vernietigd, namelijk het dagboek van Vilijn en een ring. Perkamentus blijkt de afgelopen maanden al op zoek te zijn geweest naar de overige Gruzielementen en denkt er weer bijna een op het spoor te zijn. Hij vraagt Harry mee om dit Gruzielement te zoeken. Het blijkt in een grot aan zee te liggen. Samen gaan ze de grot binnen, waarin zich een meer bevindt met een rotsachtig eilandje in het midden. Het Gruzielement, een medaillon, ligt in een stenen uitholling met toverdrank. Perkamentus drinkt de drank op, omdat Harry's leven meer waard is dan het zijne, krijgt vreselijke pijnen en verzwakt aanzienlijk. Ze worden aangevallen door Necroten, tot leven gewekte doden, maar weten te ontsnappen door vuur te gebruiken. Ze verdwijnselen samen terug naar Zweinstein en komen aan op de Astronomietoren. Dood Op de toren aangekomen blijkt dat het Malfidus gelukt is om via de Verdwijnkast bij Odius & Oorlof de Dooddoeners Zweinstein binnen te laten. In de Kamer van Hoge Nood stond blijkbaar nog zo'n kast, die in verbinding stond met de kast in de winkel. Wanneer Harry de trap van de toren afrent om in opdracht van Perkamentus Sneep te gaan halen, staat Malfidus ineens tegenover Perkamentus en ontwapent hem. Draco laat Perkamentus zijn linkerarm zien, waarop het Duistere Teken is te zien - Malfidus is Dooddoener geworden. De opdracht die Voldemort hem heeft gegeven bleek het doden van Perkamentus te zijn. Perkamentus praat op Malfidus in, zegt dat hij geen moordenaar is en probeert Malfidus van gedachten te laten veranderen. Wanneer Sneep de trap opkomt ziet Perkamentus hem. Hij zegt "Severus, asjeblieft" en wacht af. Sneep trekt zijn toverstaf, spreekt de vloek des doods uit (Avada Kedavra) en Perkamentus valt dood van de toren af. De leraren en leerlingen rouwen om Perkamentus. Sneep vlucht maar Harry rent hem achterna. Sneep weert Harry af, vertelt hem dat hij de Halfbloed Prins is en vlucht het Verboden Bos in. Slot Harry vertelt Ron en Hermelien dat hij niet van plan is om het volgende jaar terug te keren naar Zweinstein. Hij wil afmaken waar Perkamentus mee is begonnen en de zoektocht naar de Gruzielementen voortzetten. Ook laat hij Hermelien zien dat het medaillon dat hij met Perkamentus gevonden heeft nep is, er zit een briefje in van "R.A.Z." waarop staat dat hij het echte Gruzielement heeft meegenomen en dat hij hoopt dat Voldemort uiteindelijk zal sterven. Wie "R.A.Z." is weet hij niet, en de initialen zeggen Hermelien ook niets. Hermelien zegt dat zij en Ron met Harry mee zullen gaan wanneer hij gaat zoeken naar de resterende Gruzielementen. Cast * Daniel Radcliffe als Harry Potter * Rupert Grint als Ron Wemel * Emma Watson als Hermelien Griffel * Tom Felton als Draco Malfidus * James Phelps als Fred Wemel * Oliver Phelps als George Wemel * Katie Leung als Cho Chang * Matthew Lewis als Marcel Lubbermans * Bonnie Wright als Ginny Wemel * Devon Murray als Simon Filister * Michael Gambon als Albus Perkamentus * Jim Broadbent als Hildebrand Slakhoorn * Alan Rickman als Severus Sneep * William Melling als Nigel * Robbie Coltrane als Rubeus Hagrid * Maggie Smith als Minerva Anderling * David Thewlis als Remus Lupos * Natalia Tena als Nymphadora Tops * Helen McCrory als Narcissa Malfidus * Helena Bonham Carter als Bellatrix van Detta * Georgina Leonidas als Katja Bell * Anna Shaffer als Regina Valster * Timothy Spall als Peter Pippeling * Freddie Stroma als Magnus Stoker * Hero Fiennes-Tiffin als Marten Asmodom Vilijn (jonge jaren) * Frank Dillane als Marten Asmodom Vilijn (tiener jaren) * Mark Williams als Arthur Wemel * Julie Walters als Molly Wemel Achtergrond De meeste opnamen werden opnieuw in de Leavesden Studios gedaan.Er werd ook weer opgenomen in Oxford. Verschillen met het boek Net als bij de voorgaande film moest het verhaal van het boek voor de verfilming worden teruggesnoeid naar puur de primaire verhaallijn. Steve Kloves had opnieuw de taak om dat te doen. Hij veranderde ook enkele dingen. Zo vindt in het boek Nymphadora Tops Harry in de trein, in de film is dit Loena Leeflang. Ook werden er dingen toegevoegd die niet in het boek voorkwamen zoals Het Nest dat in brand wordt gestoken. Externe links * Eerste trailer van de film * Officiële site van de film met filmtrailer Referenties Galerij Filmposters 442px-Draco Malfoy - HBP poster.jpg 442px-04-17-09-Half-Blood Prince Poster-Dumbledore-Harry.jpg 442px-04-17-09-Half-Blood Prince poster Snape-Draco.jpg 442px-04-17-09-Half-Blood Prince poster Slughorn-Hermione.jpg 442px-04-17-09-Half-Blood Prince poster Ginny-Ron-Quidditch.jpg 425px-HBP Main PotterOneSheet 5-21-09.jpg 424px-Half-Blood Prince movie poster 02.jpg 424px-Half-Blood Prince movie poster 01.jpg 442px-HBP Main Character Banner Harry Potter.jpg 442px-HBP Main Character Banner Draco Malfoy.jpg 442px-HBP Main Character Banner Albus Dumbledore.jpg 442px-Harry and Ginny - HBP poster.jpg 442px-Luna Lovegood - HBP poster.jpg 442px-J5uo7a.jpg 442px-HBP Main Character Banner Severus Snape.jpg 442px-HBP Main Character Banner Ron Weasley.jpg 442px-HBP Main Character Banner Hermione Granger.jpg HBP Poster 2.jpg 446px-Hermione Granger - HBP poster.jpg 442px-Ron and Lavender - HBP poster.jpg 442px-Normal poster RonGrey.jpg 442px-Normal poster Hermione Slughorn.jpg 442px-Normal poster Harry and Draco.jpg 442px-Normal poster DumbledoreSnape.jpg pl:Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) Categorie:Films